marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Blindspot (Mutant) (Earth-616)
| Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Espionage Mercenary | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Tony Bedard; Karl Moline | First = Rogue Vol 3 #7 | HistoryText = Blindspot has worked in secret for a number of years. She is known to have worked with Mystique, Rogue, and Destiny while the latter were part of the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants. She and Rogue are roughly the same age and seemed to be good friends, however, Mystique sought to keep Rogue away from her as Destiny predicted something 'bad' would happen if they stayed together. After a mission involving Sunfire failed, Blindspot removed the memories of the incident from all involved and left. However, years later Lady Deathstrike confronted her, revealing her cyborg body's software was capable of restoring the memory. The two drew Rogue to Japan by revealing a picture of her, Mystique, and Sunfire taken before the mission. She also removed the Silver Samurai's memory of being a hero. This led Sunfire and Rogue to confront them. As Sunfire lay injured, Blindspot pushed Rogue onto him, assuring she would permanently absorb him. After Rogue attacked Deathstrike, Blindspot then attempted to remove all of Rogue's memories to the point where she was still a member of the Brotherhood. When the X-Men arrived, Rogue attacked them, but as she absorbed their powers her memories were restored. They went to where Rogue last saw Sunfire, but his body was missing; leading some of the X-Men to believe he was somehow still alive. Blindspot was allowed to leave by Rogue, giving her an old Brotherhood costume in exchange for her X-Men uniform. It is unknown if Blindspot retained her mutant powers after M-Day. | Powers = Memory Absorption and Dispensing: Blindspot is able to selectively absorb the memories of others and store them within her own mind. After she absorbs them she can "keep" the memories indefinitely or "give" them to others, even if they do not belong to the person or people she is giving them to. According to Lady Deathstrike she must touch the person she is altering, and it must be an organic body part. Because of this most of Deathstrike's body is immune to her power. The person affected is generally unaware that something is 'missing'. However some seem to know that their memories have been altered. Whether or not the memories linger in her mind after she dispenses them to other individuals is unknown. Blindspot is unaffected by Rogue's absorption power, but Rogue is vulnerable to Blindspot's powers. | Abilities = She appears to be skilled as a conspirator and she said she has made billions of dollars with her power. | Strength = Human | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * All-New Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe A to Z 02 (2006) }} Category:Telepaths